A Chaotic Life
by cokwhip15
Summary: Teölloth is a creature who doesn't know where he belongs. Follow his journey through Perim as he finds himself...and even a few allies. Rated T just to be safe. OC/Takinom
I sat in the barracks, head down and praying I'd get out of this one. Around, Overworld guards talked and conversed, but I was quiet like always.

I wasn't normal, even by creature standards. I had tall, muscular body that had bright orange skin. My bare feet brushed against the cold floor as my knee guards hung from my legs. Armored shorts hung loosely around my waist as I adjusted the belt that hung around my shoulder. I had a long, scaly tail trailing from my lower back, which moved on my very thought. A sleeveless top with an extended arm section for my second set of arms covered my top. My arms were strong, with sharp talons at the end of each finger.

Looking up with my red eyes, I felt my fangs dig into my lip with anticipation. I ran my hand over the top of my bald head, looking at my other two left arms.

"Listen up!" I gazed up to see Maxxor, our ruler, standing before us. His green face was set in determination, every black and white hair on his head straight. I smiled on the inside. He was a good ruler and a good friend, who accepted me into his city, even accepting my look.

Not everyone did. When the citizens of Kiru City first saw me 10 years ago, many of them told Maxxor I wasn't suppose to be here, that I wasn't an Overworlder.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was. I was born in Prexxor Chasm, a place that sort of didn't lay anywhere in Perim as with the allied tribes.

There weren't many creatures there, just Smildon and a couple other large beasts, who I liked to stay away from most of the time. Then, one day I decided to leave. I was only a youngling at the time and I can't remember why, but I started walking.

I guess I was tired of the same old stuff and not having anyone to talk to. But I got an awful surprise when I got to Kiru City.

The creatures there called me a "cross bred". I didn't know what it meant but I was pelted with garbage and told to leave.

That's when he stopped them. Najarin. He stopped them and took me to the palace. All the way there, he looked me over, especially my arms and tail.

"What tribe are you from?" He asked, stopping me in front of the palace doors. It was the first time anyone, including myself, had asked me that question. I looked at my arms, then my tail, then my skin.

"I...don't know." I told him about growing up in Prexxor Chasm and I was kinda tribe less. Of course I knew about the other tribes. Always a Mepedian or a Danian would wander to my home, only for Smildon to chase them away...or worse.

Only once did I see an Overworlder, and only once an Underworlder. Cromaxx, one of the more unpleasant members of the Chasm, stumbled across the Overworlder Blazier, an explorer.

Luckily, he was able to evade Cromaxx and escape. But he was smart. He went places where Cromaxx couldn't, like in small burrows and thick trees.

I remember it was seasons later and probably not long before I left when I saw trees falling a distance away. I tried to tell myself not go, that it would be only trouble.

But curiosity got the better of me as I made my way through the forest. The smell of fire and magma were thick in the air, which was strange. I had only smelt once when Smildon and Cromaxx had gotten in a fight, and Cromaxx resorted to using attacks against Smildon.

As I got closer, the sounds of snarls and roars rose up over the trees. I came to where the actual chasm was and the trees died out.

I saw Smildon on the other side of the deep abyss, his eyes wild and frantic. Standing opposite to him was a creature I had never seen before.

It was huge like Smildon, with red fur and blue horns coming from the sides of it's head. Jagged fangs rose up from it's jaws as a blast of flame erupted from it's hands. A spiked tail dragged behind it as it dodged Smildon's iron ball attack.

"Go back to the Underworld, Chaor! You know that none of the tribes are allowed in Prexxor Chasm!" Smildon snarled.

"I have come for one of our own, Smildon! Let me pass!" Chaor responded, his deep voice rumbling the trees.

I didn't stay around to see the rest of the fight. I was getting out of there fast! The sounds of battle soon died away as I got further away and darkness fell of Prexxor Chasm.

I learned two things from those events. From Blazier, I learned how to use your surroundings to fight. From Chaor I learned that not even Smildom was invincible.

"Teölloth," My thoughts ended as Maxxor walked over to me. The barracks were empty now as I stood up. "Are you ready?"

"I nodded. "Yes sir. All the training you, Intress and Najarin have given me will serve me well."

He gave me a half hearted smile before turning to leave. "Good luck." He said before he was gone.

When Najarin had brought me into the palace, guards watched me carefully as we made our way to the main hall.

Najarin waved the door open and that was the first time I saw Maxxor. Najarin told him about where I came from and how I arrived. Maxxor listened intently, his gaze never leaving me.

"He will stay here. I will watch over him." He said as a wave of relief washed over me. Maxxor was only a couple years older than me, probably only five years ahead of me.

From then on, I lived in a spare room. During the day, he trained me to fight and use attacks. I found I could use almost any attack, no matter the element.

Then came the hand to hand fighting from Intress. I don't know how many times she flipped me during training. But she was patient, teaching me holds and how to use strength properly.

After a few years, Najarin even decided to teach me how to use Mugic. It took time and I know I'll never be even close to as good as him, but I can do it.

I walked to the door of the barracks, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Fire and smoke rose up into the twilight as the screams of civilians rang out from every corner. Sounds of attacks and explosion shook the ground as I steadied myself. I looked down the streets, buildings lining each side as three figures rounded the corners.

"Underworld guards." I muttered as their armored heads turned on me. They weren't very far away from me, close enough for an attack to hit me or them. I saw them raise their weapons, but I was faster.

"Rock Wave!" I yelled as I slammed all four of my arms down on the ground. Shards of jagged rock shot from the ground toward the Underworlders, panicked voices echoing of the buildings. I saw the attack slam into them, a satisfying slam reaching my ears.

I heard a scream, not of battle, but of terror. I ran down a corner street beside the barracks, coming out on the next one to see a group of Overworld guards having a stand off with some Underworlders. I looked over to the next alley, trying to decide whether to keep going or stop and help.

I opted for the second one as took cover on the corner with other Overworlders. "How many are there?" I asked before seeing Intress among them.

She saw me as one of the guards returned fire with his piece of battlegear. "5. But they've taken cover behind small market stalls." Intress told me as I got an idea.

Stepping out from the corner and dodging a blast of fire, I dove to the ground. "Torrent of Flame!" Jets of flame flew from two of fists that torched the market stalls. I saw it was more Underworld guards, but I didn't stay to see what was happening.

Pushing aside a toppled over vendor's cart, I continued through the next alley toward where I heard the scream.

Coming out onto the next street, I saw what had made the noise. A mother creature and two young ones were cornered by a woman with blue flames for hair! She had lighter blue skin and wore black leather like clothing and boots. In her hand was a ball of fire as she raised it above the woman.

"Power Pulse!" A green blast of energy erupted from my left upper hand as it ploughed into her side and she was thrown aside.

Running up to the woman and her children, I told them "Go inside where it's safe!" I watched as they looked at me, frightened over my look before rushing inside.

I felt a pang of sadness and anger at myself. Why was everyone so afraid of me? Before I could continue my thought, I heard a noise from my side and feel a burning sensation knock me over.

Looking up from my back, I reconized that twisted looking face. "Skithia." She stood over me, a sick smile on her face as she charged a fire attack in her hand.

"Prepare to die, Overworld filth." She sneered as I did what I had to do.

"Sludge Gush!" I threw the small bit of filth at her, the attack washing over her face. She turned away momentarily as I used my tail to propel myself at her. My feet slammed into her shoulder as she was knocked backwards.

"Rustoxic!" The sand like dust flew from my mouth, sweeping over Skithia's body and bringing her flails to a stop. She was now covered in the solid dust as she had her mouth frozen in a yell.

I bent over to catch my breath, tired from my sudden exposure to battle. Sweat ran down my forehead as I wiped it with the back of my top right hand.

"Teölloth!" I looked up to see Najarin floating down to me, his blue cape flowing in the night air. "I see you've taken care of Skithia."

I nodded. "Yeah. Any news? Where's all the fighting?" I asked as he sank his head gravely.

"I'm afraid it's scattered throughout the city. But I think I know what they're after." He conjured a small blue orb in his hand, showing the weapons storehouse.

"Battlegear. I'm on it." I said as he nodded before floating down the street. I started toward the building, meeting no resistance.

All the while I was going, I was thinking about what was happening. This was my first true battle and already I was thrust into protecting a major part of the city.

"Remember training." I told myself, as I recalled all the pushups, weight lifts and runs around the city he had done. The burning had never ceased during those periods as my body tired. But I got better, muscles starting to form on my arms and legs.

I arrived at the weapons storehouse, slinking through the darkness like a Mepedian. It was now completely dark and the city was eerily quiet. I didn't see anyone around the storehouse...

I felt something clutch my shoulders as my feet left the ground. I struggled, trying to see my attacker. But the vise was suddenly released as I sailed through the air, head over heels.

My back slammed into the storehouse wall as I feel face face onto the ground. The breath was driven out of me as I gasped for air, vision blurry. I hoisted myself up on my elbows as I stared at my new attacker.

I saw two giant wings, long and leather like. A female body was attached to those wings, clawed hands and feet on each limb. Orange skin, similar to mine, was darkened in the night. The torso of the woman had a small bit of armor on it as she strode toward me. The orange eyes narrowed at me as the spikes on her head stood straight, red hair flowing down and a sneer braking out over her face.

Takinom, Chaor's aid and a great warrior. I only knew her from Intress, who had a deep hatred for the Underworlder.

I got to one knee as our eyes met. The sneer melted from her face as I stared at her, stone faced. "I've found you at last." She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Me? Found me? Why was she looking for me? I didn't understand so I let my guard down. Big mistake.

"Ember Swarm!" The small sorching bits of fire flew from her mouth as my eyes widened. The first ones that touched me stung and burned my arms and unprotected sides. The rest of the embers slammed into my body, exploding over me. I staggered, but managed to keep my balance against the attack.

"The legends are true! You really are durable!" Takinom exclaimed as my eyes narrowed in hate.

"What legends? What are you here for, Takinom?" I yelled as she answered with a glare. "Fine! Maybe this will give me an answer! Cyclone Slam!"

The funnel cloud formed around my hands as it spirales towards Takinom as she gave a cry of surprise. It slammed her into a building across the street, a hard crack of the buildings stone breaking!

I ran toward her, drawing back my two right fists as I intended to bring them down on her stomach. She sidestepped me as my fists cracked the stone again.

"Rustoxic!" She attacked as the dust covered my body. I tried to move but creaked to a halt. I looked back and fourth, eyes the only thing I could move. I saw Takinom walk up to me, a sly smile across her face.

"My mission is complete." She whispered in my ear. Her wings flapped as she rose into the air and picked me up under the arms. I was lifted into the air, unable to move as she carried me higher into the air.

I looked down at Kiru City, thinking she was going to drop me and that would be the end. But she didn't as I watched us fly over the wall of the city. I watched slowly as the city disappeared, buildings and even the castle vanishing in no time. I glanced up at Takinom, her face serious and grip strong.

The sun was almost up, the light creasing the horizon that we were flying towards. And I blacked out, darkness consuming me.


End file.
